


Hear you beg for it

by Kael_Rael



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Cuffs, Gunplay, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Smut, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:12:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kael_Rael/pseuds/Kael_Rael
Summary: Ed is decided to have Oz beg for his mercy, no matter what it takes.This is smut, with a little plot, but it's gonna have a nice ending.





	Hear you beg for it

Oswald woke up to a stinging pain in his chest. He opened his eyes to see a cane pressing   
between two of his ribs. Following it, his glance landed in the hand holding it, & then in the man in front of him. He flinched.  
\- Ed… - he gasped, his mouth dry.  
\- Oswald. – Ed lowered his cane, & walked away, gazing at him from ten feet away.

Oswald reached for him, even if he didn’t knew if he wanted to beg his pardon or end his life,   
but he was stopped by a metallic sound. Surprised, he looked up to see his hands cuffed above   
his head. That brought him to reality & he took in the situation on a moment. He was in his   
studio, with his bare feet chained together, his clothes ragged, & he was standing in some sort   
of bench that made him slightly taller than Ed. But he wasn’t feeling powerful, he was feeling   
exposed. Maybe that was the intention. The whole situation made his breath hitch.

\- What… what am I doing here?  
\- You’re here… to learn some respect. – the controlled voice of the man had Oswald shivering.  
Slowly & ever so elegant, Ed strode towards him.

\- So you thought… -he started, cupping his face on his hands. – … you could… - Ed tapped on   
his lips with his thumb, & Oswald closed his eyes, almost hopefully, – … just like that… - he ran   
his finger all over the shorter man’s lips, who had to hold down a whimper. – … kill my   
girlfriend!?

Next thing Oswald knew, a fist was connecting to his jaw, sending him straight into pain. & he surely was scared & a little offended, but he had to bite back a moan, nonetheless. He steadied himself, & watched Ed’s face defiantly. Ed punched him again in the mouth. Oswald waited till   
he backed up, & then he spit out the blood, an unreadable expression in his face as he checked with his tongue for any broken teeth. He sighed when he found none. He looked over at Ed, who was pacing, telling himself to calm down. He was clearly losing it.

\- Why would you do something like that to me!?

For a second, Oswald wanted nothing more than to reiterate his love, but the disheveled look   
of Ed gave him other ideas. He had no reason to keep on loving him, after all, he was the   
victim. He wanted to break him, he realized. & he could surely do it, with his voice alone.

\- Uncuff me & I might tell you. – he said in a stern voice.  
\- Shut up! – Ed slapped him, earning a chuckle.  
\- What’s so fun now!? – Ed landed his cane on his head, caused his vision to go black for a moment. – You ruined my life! – He hit him again twice, on his chest. Oswald huffed at the   
pain, but he held up his expression.  
\- Sure I did, Ed, blame it all on me.  
\- Don’t call me that!

He pushed Oswald’s head back, in a way that had the shorter man wondering for a second if   
he was really going to kill him. Afraid, he forced his words out.  
\- I didn’t told you to murder your pretty little girlfriend. – Ed let go, & he rotated his head,   
trying to unstiffen his neck. – You were a psycho on your own, Ed. You just were a lousy excuse for one. & what do you tell me about her boyfriend! You’re such a hypocrite! Right? Poor   
Kristen…  
\- Don’t you talk about her! You can’t even say her name! You just can’t understand!  
\- Oh, I can’t? you & I are more akin that what you’re willing to believe, Ed…  
\- Shut it!  
\- Or what?  
\- You like running that goddamn mouth, don’t you? – Ed held his head in place, pressing his   
cheeks with a hand. Oswald was feeling rather bold, so he slightly pursed his lips. – Well,   
nothing that cannot be solved.

Ed ripped Oswald’s shirt open, & tore off a sleeve, which used to gag Oswald, who had let his   
mouth fall open in some sort of reflex when he found his chest exposed. Now he was starting   
to be afraid because, if he was gagged, how was he supposed to outsmart Ed? The taller man   
relished in the fear in his eyes, & pulled out a knife. Oswald steadied himself. If it was all blood & pain, he certainly could take it. Ed brought the knife to his chest & cut a horizontal line about three inches above his nipples. Oswald bit the improvised gag, but showed no other sign of being in pain.

\- You… are… so… gonna regret this! – Ed accompanied every word with another wound. Long   
cuts deep enough to hurt, but not enough to have him dying too soon.  
\- Now… - he looked Oswald in the eyes, - are you ready to start begging for my mercy?  
Oswald was afraid but he pulled enough gut to hit his forehead against Ed’s. hard.  
\- What the fuck!? – before he could stop himself, he cut a little line on his right cheek.  
Then, he saw the blood.  
\- Oh, I’m… - he stopped himself. Had he been about to apologize? Oh, yeah, he had. It scared   
him. He couldn’t be nice to Oswald. Not after all what he’d done.  
\- So, is this how you want to play?

Roughly, he undid Oswald’s belt, earning a desperate sound from him. Assuming it was from   
fear, Ed positioned himself behind Oz & beat his back. Oswald moaned into the gag. Excited to   
see something that worked, Ed spanked him over & over, amused by the way the man arched & moaned.

\- Now… - he walked around him to face him. – are you gonna…?  
He interrupted himself noticing Oswald was flushed, trying to stead his breath. Ed undid the   
gag, astonished.

\- What? What is it?

& for once, Oswald Cobblepot was speechless. Ed’s mind worked fast, putting together   
Oswald’s look when he was being gagged, the sound he did when he undid his belt, his way to   
reaction to the spanking…

\- You’re gonna beg for it, motherfucker, one way or another.

Oswald moaned when Ed undid his handcuffs & pushed him off the bench. He fell hard on his   
back, which still hurted from the spanking. He tried to get up, but his feet were tied together.   
Ed freed him completely, & slammed him against a wall, rubbing his knee on his crotch.   
Oswald cursed, breathing heavily. Ed seemed to change his mind, bending him over his own   
desk.

\- No… No, please Ed… please!  
\- & if this is what it takes, be it. – he grinded himself on Oswald’s ass, having him tremble.  
\- Ed, no! I… I beg you!

He reached for the belt, ready to spank him again, but he thought it better, tying it around   
Oswald’s neck. Oswald panted, his mouth hanging open. Ed took the chance to take out his   
gun & shove it there.

\- Drop it & you’ll be sorry.

Oswald moaned, closing his lips strongly around the gun, appreciating the taste of the metal & the smell of the gunpowder. Back on his mind he knew that shouldn’t be a turn on, but hell it was. He whimpered, hard on his pants.

Ed cut a line between his shoulder blades, & Oswald almost dropped the gun when he felt his warm tongue collecting the blood from his back. He jerked his hips backwards.

\- So this is how you feel… - he continued cutting little lines on his back, to lick the blood, & in a  
few minutes Oswald was shaking from head to toe. Ed held the belt, tightening it around his   
neck, making him moan around the gun. His knuckles turned white holding the table when he   
felt Ed pulling down his trousers. Shame? Desire? Probably both, much to his dismay.

\- If you want to be fucked by the man who tried to kill you… - Oswald moaned something that   
sounded suspiciously like “please”, – you might as well be it. – Ed slapped his ass, & Oswald noticed he was crying, his hard unattended. – If you know how to ask for it, of course.

Ed slowly slid his gun out of Oswald’s mouth, getting a loud moan from him. & to hell with   
everybody, if that damned world was all it took to be taken by Ed, he could surely quit on his   
pride.

\- Y-yes… - he said, his voice low & raspy. – Do it! I-I-I… I want you to fill me up… Ah! I… please…   
\- he cried out. – I wa…

He was interrupted as Ed shoved himself into him, at the same time he pushed his gun into his   
mouth again, biting into his shoulder.

Oswald thought he might explode, being it all too much. Everything was painful, from the hard object on his mouth to the dry friction inside him, but he was strangely getting off. He moaned noisily around the gun, sobbing, drooling, shaking… feeling too much.

Ed pulled out, & if he hadn’t had the gun in his mouth, he’d surely had cried at the momentary   
loss. Fast & hard, Ed was suddenly entering him again, getting used to the friction. Oswald moaned & shook his hips, earning a stinging slap from Ed, which had him jerking against the table. Finally, Ed took the gun out of his mouth, & Oswald screamed for his release.

\- Oh… oh, pl-please, please, Ed, you… oh!... you need to fuck me harder…

He heard Ed grunt, which turned him even more. The pain was there, but the pleasure made it hard to notice. With his own pleas sounding on   
his ears, he thought he’d been ashamed if he wasn’t so horny, & Ed would be forcing him to   
shut it if he wasn’t so needy. Ed continued to spank him, & soon his mind was all gone.

\- Yeah, yes, please Ed… ohh…

Ed tugged rather hard on the belt, choking him & making he come blissfully on the desk.

\- So good, ah! So good.

When he got back to his senses & stopped babbling incoherencies, he realized Ed hadn’t   
stopped moving. He moaned loudly, oversensitive after his orgasm.

\- Ed… stop, please!  
\- Now, what fun would… be that? – Ed breathed harshly on his ear, leaning over him, pressing   
his chest again his back, to loosen the belt. – I must admit, Mr. Penguin, I thought you’d have   
some more… stamina.  
\- No! oh, I plead to you, don’t! ah… I’m… ah, Ed, please! It…  
Ed laughed, biting his neck, relishing on the way Oswald’s walls clenched around him. He let out a moan, & then paused. He wasn’t supposed to enjoy it. This was about punishing Oswald, not about getting off. He reached for Oswald’s hole, thrusting a finger inside of him.

\- Ed! Ed, please stop it! Ed, I beg you! This is too much! Don’t…I just can’t…  
\- I’m rather sure you can take it, Oswald.  
\- please! Get it out, it's too much!

He was getting close again, painfully close. He felt abused, wasted, exhausted, but couldn’t   
stop his hips movements. He just couldn’t stop the feelings rising inside him. Then, he felt Ed’s   
hand stopping him, maddeningly tight around his cock, but cutting his way to release.

\- Ed?  
\- Don’t you dare until I do, you greedy slut.  
\- Oh, oh, Ed! Ah, please, please, you have to let me come!  
\- Oh, do I? Tell me, really, do I?  
\- Please!

Ed added another finger &, unable to hold it anymore, came inside Oswald, who violently   
arched under him, screaming his lungs out until Ed released his grip on his cock, letting him  
come again. Oswald climaxed loudly, feeling Ed completely pressed against him. He felt him   
pant, knowing he was the reason. Knowing he had been able to get him off. He muttered a sob  
when he felt Ed sliding out of him, suddenly afraid of what could come next.

Ed made him stand, & then turned him around, holding him by one shoulder. With his free   
hand, he wiped the drool from Oswald’s chin. The gesture was so caring, that Oswald couldn’t   
move a muscle.

\- Ed?

**Author's Note:**

> Hii this is from a prompt someone posted in a facebook group, i did my best, pls don't hate me, i really love Gotham, but this is my first fanfiction about it, & my second fanfiction at all.
> 
> & yes, it was supposed to have a nice ending, but i don't know how? i mean, i have the idea, i just have to work on it. else, this crap is enough large as it is, isn't it?
> 
> rael


End file.
